Juste avant la nuit
by Elyona-chan
Summary: "Ils formaient une sorte de tableau moderne ambigu, qui, dans la pénombre, se destinait en apparence à représenter un couple admirant dans son étreinte les lumières de la ville ; alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux garçons jouant avec la mort, l'un forçant l'autre dans la cruauté de sa vie."


J'ai à terminer des one shots sur BSD, Captain Harlock et Owari no Seraph. Mais non, je préfère démarrer un one shot imprévu en pleine nuit, c'est plus drôle. Hem. Je vous remercie de votre patience. ;;;;  
Puisque nous y sommes, je précise qu'il y a de plus en plus de chances que _Noctambule_ ait un chapitre 2. La seule condition est que je trouve un scénario qui m'aille. Deuxième précision : pour ceux qui apprécient ce ship, j'ai pas mal de one shots à terminer sur eux, dont certains à contenu "adulte" que je ne posterai donc pas ici. Si ça vous intéresse, dans les semaines (voire mois en fait, connaissant ma rapidité, hem) à venir, je vous conseille d'aller vérifier mon tumblr consacré à mes écrits ( tryingtofeelanything . tumblr. com ), voir si je n'ai pas enfin réussi à en terminer un ou deux~!

 **[Trigger Warning]** Sont mentionnés au moins implicitement les thèmes suivants : tentative de suicide - automutilation/scarification - dépression - insomnie.

Bref, c'est très gai. u.u C'est la raison du classement "M", au cas où. Même si ceux qui ont l'habitude de me lire doivent commencer à remarquer que je préfère les descriptions abstraites à l'explicite.

* * *

Un silence lourd, où la mort s'insinuerait sans peine, où la mort était même appelée, imposait son voile obscur sur le salon plongé dans la pénombre. Rien ne bougeait. Tout semblait en suspend, jusqu'aux objets dénués de toute conscience ; des tic-tac perdus dans un coin de la pièce cherchaient à se faire les plus discrets possibles ; les lumières filtrant à travers les larges baies vitrées tentaient de pénétrer le plus doucement possible le verre figé. Ils maintenaient cependant leur présence en ces lieux intimidants, rappelant avec une réserve craintive que le monde, autour de cette bulle glaciale, continuait de tourner sans ce soucier d'eux.

L'appartement se montrait à l'image de son occupant. Installé de manière privilégiée bien au-dessus de Yokohama, à la structure clairement onéreuse ; mais en grande partie privé de mobilier, aux allures froides, parsemé d'objets amoncelés de manière négligente, chaotique. Aux apparences riches et enviables, mais torturé, désordonné, bouleversé même. Inhospitalier. Esseulé. Comme brisé en son for intérieur, si profondément que rien ne serait à même de le restaurer.

Pourtant, comme les apparences prêteraient à le croire, il n'était pas dénué de toute forme de vie. Deux figures se tenaient sur le canapé, noir, qui semblait avoir été jeté là, près des larges fenêtres donnant sur un axe agité, par contraste avec le froid immobile entre ces quatre murs. Leur respiration était encore haletante. La poitrine de l'un, sur laquelle retombaient quelques mèches de cheveux fauves, se soulevait en suivant le rythme d'un lent _decrescendo_ , regagnant un calme indifférent. La gorge de l'autre, encadrée de boucles brunes, laissait échapper par moments des râles encore douloureux, irréguliers, mais qui promettaient de rejoindre progressivement le calme à leur tour. Le blanc translucide de bandages s'étalait en désordre tout autour, partiellement arrachés ; dévoilant des marques d'un rouge vif autour du cou et sous la mâchoire tendue. Elle offrait ces meurtrissures à découvert et sans défense. Le visage qu'elle paraissait à peine maintenir se dissimulait lui parfaitement de tout assaut extérieur, sous un rideau de mèches sombres et enfoui dans le creux qui s'était ouvert comme une invitation entre l'épaule et la nuque du second occupant. Près d'eux, renversés sur le sol, un _smartphone_ à l'écran brisé ; une chaise ; quelques gouttes écarlates séchant lentement ; un couteau acéré avec un soin particulier ; une corde, de toute évidence choisie pour sa solidité et son épaisseur, coupée nette.

Deux yeux céruléens tracèrent leur forme d'un regard tranchant sous leurs boucles auburn. Suivant un chemin silencieusement déterminé, ils vinrent se poser sur la forme prostrée contre la sienne. Ils dessinèrent lentement les jambes repliées près de la poitrine, remontèrent les boutons partiellement défaits de la chemise froissée qu'ils rencontrèrent, jusqu'aux bandages défaits, marquant un point d'arrêt sur le visage qu'il ne pouvait que deviner, toujours enfoui dans son cou. L'image présentée à sa rétine réveilla les sens de Chuuya, jusqu'alors rendus comme inopérants par des minutes d'agitation évanouie mais ayant laissé de nombreuses traces dans sa fuite. Les longues exhalations de Dazai chatouillaient avec une chaleur incroyable la peau qui entourait la bande de cuir serrée autour de son cou. La sensation lui arracha un imperceptible frisson et son corps sembla enfin se détendre.

Ses pensées reprenant un cours normal, ses mains reproduisirent des gestes machinaux ; pas encore teintés d'une habitude répétée, mais tout de même familiers : elles saisirent d'abord tour à tour chacune des mains de son partenaire, écartant les doigts et caressant la paume afin de vérifier qu'elles ne lui cachaient rien. Il remarqua les bandages qui entouraient éternellement le bras gauche sèchement défaits, colorés de gouttelettes rouges semblant former de plus larges taches sous le poignet, masqué à sa vue par sa propre cuisse sur laquelle il se reposait. Il n'avait pas besoin de le retourner pour deviner ce qu'il était possible d'y voir. Il devrait penser à s'assurer de l'absence de traces de sang sur son pantalon le lendemain matin, songea Chuuya d'un air absent. Le bout des doigts de la main droite était quant à lui taché de sang. Puis le jeune homme glissa une main dans la poche gauche de Dazai, non sans peine, coincée comme elle l'était entre le corps des deux garçons et le cuir du canapé. N'en ressortant rien, il se pencha autant que leur position le lui permettait, fouillant la poche droite, pour en extraire finalement une petite boîte transparente, remplie de pilules rondes et blanches, de quelques millimètres de diamètre. Après l'avoir glissée dans sa propre poche, il s'attaqua enfin aux bandages défaits du cou et du poignet, devenus inutiles et même gênants pour les plaies, ouvertes ou non, auxquelles ils avaient cédé la place. Il les laissa tomber sur le sol, sans plus s'en préoccuper.

Ce rituel accompli, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur l'être blotti contre lui. Sa respiration s'était apaisée. Il aurait pu sembler dormir ; mais Dazai dormait déjà à peine dans un lit, il ne trouverait jamais le sommeil ailleurs. Un léger soupir, prudent, ne voulant briser ni le silence ni l'immobilité de la scène, mais ne pouvant rester contenu, passa les lèvres de Chuuya. Il glissa un bras derrière la nuque de Dazai, le reposant d'abord simplement sur son épaule, puis glissant finalement sa main gantée parmi ses boucles où elle rencontra encore d'autres bandages, prêts à tomber à leur tour. Soupirant encore, il extirpa son propre téléphone de sa proche arrière et ouvrit ses messages. Des instructions de dernière minute, à quelques subordonnés. Puisque, de toute évidence, il ne pourrait pas se rendre sur place à l'heure prévue le lendemain matin.

Il avait dix-sept ans. Et les mains salies par le sang d'un nombre de victimes bien plus important que le nombre d'années qu'il lui avait déjà été donné de voir défiler. Ironie du sort, il se retrouvait pourtant à veiller au maintien de la vie de ce garçon, que ce même sort lui avait réservé comme compagnon d'arme, comme partenaire de crime. Auquel la rumeur accréditait bien plus de crimes encore. La rumeur avait sûrement raison. Dazai avait à présent dix-sept ans. Minuit était passé deux heures plus tôt. Le dix-neuf juin. Quel choix de date cynique, vraiment. Tandis qu'il terminait ses quelques messages, Chuuya reposa paresseusement la tête contre celle de son partenaire.

Les minutes défilèrent, au son des tic-tac continus, du souffle chaud qui continuait de s'écraser régulièrement contre lui. Ils formaient une sorte de tableau moderne ambigu, qui, dans la pénombre, se destinait en apparence à représenter un couple admirant dans son étreinte les lumières de la ville ; alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux garçons jouant avec la mort, l'un forçant l'autre dans la cruauté de sa vie, lui rappelant sans pitié sa présence dans le réel et le vivant par la chaleur que leurs corps serrés échangeaient. C'était tout ce que l'adolescent aux mèches orangées pouvait faire ; il n'avait aucun remords à lui infliger cette douleur supplémentaire. Dazai l'accueillait quand même, si son langage corporel démontrait quoi que ce soit.

« Je vais me coucher », annonça-t-il finalement.

A mi-voix seulement, pourtant le son de sa voix parut transpercer la pièce de part en part. Aucune réaction. Il n'en attendait pas de toute manière. Le jeune homme écarta doucement la tête de son partenaire pour se redresser. Dans le même temps, il saisit fermement son poignet – sentant du bout de ses doigts les plaies fines et profondes qui le recouvraient – et le força à se relever avec lui. Chuuya le tira jusqu'à la chambre, l'unique pièce pourvue d'un lit quand il avait une copieuse possibilité d'en préparer d'autres, par exemple pour accueillir son partenaire qui venait en trombe faire échouer ses très mauvaises idées après un silence un peu trop prolongé. Par exemple. La porte se referma sur la pièce, laissée dans son désordre habituel, jonchée de ces preuves de la nuit passée qui éveilleraient amèrement les souvenirs le lendemain matin.

La chambre était plongée dans une semi-pénombre identique. Le plus petit des deux garçons poussa l'autre à s'asseoir sur son lit. Sans la retirer, il défit les quelques boutons encore attachés de la chemise avant de s'attaquer à la braguette du pantalon. Son compagnon daigna se mouvoir un peu de lui-même, afin de s'exécuter suite à un rapide "retire-le", ne gardant que le boxer dessous. Chuuya en profita pour retirer ses propres vêtements, tirer sur le premier haut dépassant de la penderie de Dazai et l'enfiler par-dessus son boxer. Ainsi sommairement affublé, il reporta à nouveau son attention sur son hôte, qu'il poussa sans cérémonie contre les draps défaits avant de se glisser de l'autre côté du lit. Il n'avait pas fini de s'installer sur le matelas que deux bras se glissaient autour de sa poitrine et le tiraient pour le forcer à s'allonger. Une tête brune retourna prendre sa place apparemment privilégiée dans son cou. Avec un soupir peu convaincu et peu convaincant, Chuuya tira les draps sur leurs deux corps, repoussa le bras de Dazai de sa position autour de sa taille, le glissa entre leurs corps, entrelaça leurs doigts entre chacune de leur poitrine. Il se rassurait plus lui-même de cette manière qu'il ne pensait rassurer ce garçon qui pourtant avait gravi tous les échelons de la mafia à une vitesse effrayante ; qui était la veille parvenu à déclencher des hurlements de frustration de son partenaire après un séjour dans son bureau à l'improviste ; qui s'endormait à présent lentement, comme inexorablement emporté par le sommeil, son visage pâle bien caché du monde, comme de Chuuya. Leurs jambes s'étaient emmêlées sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. La chaleur que partagèrent leurs corps et esprits les berça rapidement vers une nuit sans rêve.


End file.
